


Take Your Time (Zak Bagans short story)

by GACfan4Life



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: Tiffany is friends with the Ghost Adventures Crew and also has a boyfriend. But what happens when she's had enough of her boyfriend's erratic behavior? Will someone be able to help? Inspired by Sam Hunt's 'Take Your Time'.





	Take Your Time (Zak Bagans short story)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a short story to help me get my writing mojo back. This short story is inspired by Sam Hunt's 'Take Your Time' so there's some sensitive parts in here. Please read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy!

Las Vegas, Nevada, the city that never sleeps. The city that people come to have parties, gamble, do drugs and commit suicide. Then again, every city had that kind of problem so that's one of the reasons why Tiffany chose to stay in Las Vegas. Another reason was she had a few close friends that also live in Vegas and she didn't want to move away from her friends. But there was also another reason why she couldn't move out of the city too so Tiffany just lived with it.

"How can you still be with this guy for three years, Tiff?"

Tiffany sighed hearing her friend ask that question again for the thousandth time as the two of them were seated at a cafe's outdoor patio. "It's just not that easy to leave him Zak. I've told you this before. He's got good qualities in him."

"Like what? Gets so fucking drunk and beats you until your unconscious? Or is sober but takes his anger out on you by slapping you then having his way with you?" Zak's voice was calm but had a slight edge to it.

"He can be sweet and funny when he wants to be. He can be loving....." Tiffany thought back to the beginning of her and her current boyfriend's relationship, he was charming and loving at first. But as the years went by everything started to slowly change. The sweet little kisses disappeared. The opening up doors when your hands were full disappeared. Him helping out in the kitchen while she was cooking dinner disappeared. Everything turned into Tiffany doing it all; taking out the trash, cleaning the whole house, laundry, cooking and grocery shopping.

"He can't even do a simple task like take out the trash, he makes you do it. Hell, he made you quit your job Tiff...." Zak sighed, taking a drink of his coffee.

Tiffany looked down at her untouched cup of coffee remembering how her boyfriend threw a fit about her job. She was a receptionist for the local hospital and always got thank you cards from patients for helping point them in the right direction on where to go in the hospital for their appointments. It was mostly the elderly sending her thank you cards but it made her day at the hospital better when she received appreciation from patients. But her boyfriend didn't like that, he always thought that Tiffany was going behind his back to sleep with those patients who sent her thank you cards. So to resolve the problem Tiffany quit and just became what people call a 'housewife' or a 'maid'.

"I know. But..." She stopped because she was about to make yet another excuse for her boyfriend's behavior.

"But what?"

She shook her head then took a swig of coffee. "Nothing..."

Sighing, Zak ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm not trying to talk down to you. It's just, I'm confused about the whole situation. You always told me that you wanted to be with someone that would be there for you and love you for who you are. But this guy is completely opposite of that."

"I know Zak...it's just complicated." Looking down at her watch Tiffany sighed and drank the rest of her coffee. "I better get going, he'll be home within the hour."

Zak grabbed Tiffany's hand as she was getting up from patio table. "Just remember me, Aaron, Billy, Nick and Jay are here for you. When you're ready, let us know."

Tiffany gave a small smile. "Thank you Zak."

"It's what friends are for." He gave a smile then let her hand go.

"I'll see you later."

The two of them said their goodbyes then Tiffany went back to Hell.....which was unfortunately home. When she got there and shut the engine off to the car, she headed inside and started making dinner. Something quick and easy like hamburger helper. Getting out a package of hamburger meat, Tiffany started to defrost it in the microwave. Once it was defrosted she put it in the skillet and started browning the meat. After the meat browned she drained the grease and started putting the help ingredients in. By the time it was done, the door front door was opening.

"Glad you're home. Dinner's hot and ready."

"Good, I'm starving." Her boyfriend said coming into the kitchen. The first thing he done was open up the fridge and crack a bottle of beer open and chugged it down before grabbing another then sitting down at the table.

Tiffany opened up the upper cabinet to get a couple of plates down. She made his plate first then hers then carried both plates to the table. His plate was sat down first then hers as she sat next to him.

"How was your day?" Tiffany asked as he took his first bite and she followed by taking her own bite.

"Busy."

Typical. He always gave her that answer and never went into detail. But she didn't want to ask if he could elaborate due to the fact of it could set him off. Once he was done he sat there sipping on his beer as Tiffany finished eating.

"So did you find out what was wrong with you?"

Her eyes grew wide because she forgot to go to the doctor and find out why she was having cramps. She had a pretty good feeling on what it was but didn't want to hear that it was her fault.

"No....I forgot. I went grocery shopping, came home put everything up and ended up forgetting." Which part of it was true, she had went to do grocery shopping earlier that day before meeting up with Zak. But she was going to leave that part out because that would've started a war.

Before Tiffany realized it, her cheek was stinging and she was on the cool linoleum floor. She didn't have to open her mouth to know that he had slapped her so hard that he made her mouth bleed, Tiffany could taste the crimson colored liquid.

"You stupid bitch! Can you do anything right? I told you to go to the doctor and you forget?!" He grabbed her brown locks and yanked her off the floor as she yelped out in pain. "What is it going to take for you to do something right?" He slapped her across the face again and let Tiffany fall to the floor again.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, trying to fight back the tears because her crying angered him more because it was a sign of weakness.

"I get that a lot from you but nothing ever changes." His booted foot came into contact with her rib.

Tiffany fell to the floor completely and endured a few more blows to her ribs and a few more slaps. "Now clean this mess up." Her boyfriend said before stomping out of the kitchen.

She stayed on the floor for a few minutes crying silently then got up. At that moment, Tiffany had enough of this but how was she going to get out? Her boyfriend always sat in the living room watching TV and drinking until he passed out. If she tried to make a run for it through the backdoor, it would squeak and he'd be on her before she could get fully out the door. Tiffany had to get out of there before he went too far and killed her. Shaking that thought aside she peeked around the corner cautiously and didn't see him. Where was he? She jumped out of her skin when the sound of him stomping and slamming doors could be heard and mumbled about her being a bitch and stupid. The sound of water could be heard, like the shower....that's when Tiffany took that moment to escape. No packing up clothes or grabbing anything, just the keys and running out the door. Jumping in the car, she threw it in reverse, pulled out of the driveway as fast as she could then put it in drive. Tiffany used the calling feature that was in the car and started calling Zak's phone. It'd ring and ring then go to voicemail. Trying again, it happened again.

"C'mon Zak." Tiffany said with tears burning her eyes as she cut through traffic as a precaution if her boyfriend was following her.

"Hey Tiff." Zak's voice came through the speakers finally after she called him four times.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" His voice had a tint of worry.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Be there in ten." With that Tiffany hung up and raced to Zak's house.

When she got there, Tiffany jumped out of the car and unlocked Zak's door and rushed inside to lock it again. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and when the figure appeared it stopped.

"Tiff?...." Zak started but was in shock at what he saw. His best friend had a busted lip, a black eye, a huge whelp on her cheek that still had a tint of pink to it.

Tiffany started to sink down to the ground sobbing but Zak got to her in time and helped her to the couch. "Tiffany, what'd he do?" He asked and hugged her.

"I was supposed to go to the doctor today and didn't." She sobbed into his chest.

"Why?"

"Because.....I was having cramps. But I didn't want to go because I already know why....." Tiffany sobbed more.

Zak stayed quiet for a moment before cautiously speaking. "Are you---" He couldn't finish the statement, his voice wouldn't let him, but her nod confirmed it.

"I had to get out of there. Not just for me but for---"

"Shhh." Zak cooed, running his fingers through her dark hair and without thinking he placed his lips on top of her head gingerly. "You're going to be ok Tiffany. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

Her body jolted when the sound of harsh banging was coming from the door. "I know that cheatin' fuckin' bitch is in there! Open up!"

Zak got up and Tiffany pleaded with him not to go to the door but he reassured her that it was going to be ok. He whistled and Gracie came trotting down the hall, he told her to stay with Tiffany then he headed to the door. Opening up the door, he place his foot behind the door so it couldn't open up anymore than it already was and stood up straight in his intimidating way.

"What do you want?"

"Tell Tiffany to get her ass out here so we can go home."

"That's not gonna happen. See, I'm her friend. Friends protect friends from pieces of shit like you."

"I'm not a piece of shit. I'm trying to put her in her place."

"Beating someone half to death isn't 'putting someone in their place'. You're an abuser. And if you don't get off my property now and let Tiffany be my foot is going to be shoved so far up your ass you'll need surgery to walk again." Zak stated giving the guy the 'test me' look.

"You think just 'cause you got a show and you're tall you think you're all that huh? You put a hand on me, I'll sue your ass and you'll lose your wannabe show."

"That's a risk I'll take. Now. Get off my property."

The guy scoffed. "You know what, you can have her. She's not that great anyway. I've had other bitches that are better. Good luck with her. Then again I bet you've already hit that, she does get around."

Zak stepped out on his porch and grabbed the guy by the shirt. "This is my final warning. Get the fuck off my property. And leave Tiffany the fuck alone. Don't test me on this subject." Zak ushed the guy down the porch.

The guy laughed as he walked off giving the finger to Zak's home. Zak didn't go back inside until the guy was down the road. Shutting and locking the door, he headed back to the living room he saw Tiffany petting Gracie and talking to her.

"He won't bother you again." Zak said after a while which made Tiffany look up.

"Thank you Zak. I mean it."

"No need to thank me." He gave his smile and crossed his arms. "And you can stay here as long as you want."

Tiffany opened her mouth to protest but Zak shook his head. "There's no need to argue. It's what friends do."

Getting up from the couch, Tiffany went to Zak and hugged him which in return he hugged her back. "Thank you Zak. I'll try to find a place so I'm not invading your space."

"Hey, you don't invade my space. You know this. You can stay as long as you want. The only thing I ask is don't snore so loud. The vibrations could collapse the house."

She smacked his arm and laughed and in return Zak smirked then laughed with her. One door is now closed and it was time for a new one to open to start new beginnings.


End file.
